Gas turbine engines commonly include struts designed to transfer mechanical load between concentric engine sections. For example, struts may be used to transfer mechanical loads on a liner, duct, compressor section, or turbine section to a frame, or from the frame to an engine mount.
Often, struts are also used for transmission of necessary materials or information. For example, struts may be used to transfer oil, fuel, air, or wiring for electrical connections between the exterior and interior of a gas turbine engine.